Fire meets Water: A Samcedes story
by UniqueWeirdNarutoFanatic
Summary: When Mercedes and Sam went to prom, nothing magical had happen. Nor did she expect that. But when she try to convence Kurt that she is happy single, will a certain Blonde make her change her view on love? Samcedes/Klaine/Finchel/Kurtcedes/Quam/Furt/Quck
1. Chapter 1

**Fire meets Water: A Samcedes Story**

"I'm trapped!"

A shaky voice called out, ringing everyone's eardrum's in annoyance, everyone except of course, her best friend, her baby, her partner in fashion crimes, Kurt Hummel. Instead of running to her rescue again, the pale, fragile boy rolled his light eyes and smirked, "Cede's, it's just like a door…cept It moves-"

"Who came up with this stupid invention anyway?" she screamed aloud, escaping the revolving doors.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed, waiting for her to join his side, "But I do know I'm starving for some mall food. Not that fat filled cheeseburger stuff, but more like…iced cookies, or something…"

Mercedes took a glimpse at her friend, "…Though they don't sell cookies, we can go to breadstix." she suggested.

Kurt gave her a 'did you just say that' glare, "My mocha lover…I say this kindly, you need to lay off the breadstix because every time we go there, you end up buying-"

"Tots. So what?" She shrugged, going up five escalators, "Not like they have anything here better…"

"Uh-uh-uh." he snapped, "Look here, I'm not trying to go all Dr. Phil or Dr. Oz on you again, but If you want to look extra sexy and snappy then you already do this summer, you need to take a little diet. Once again, I say this with love."

Mercedes rolled her brown eyes, "Kurt, don't make me snap you like a twig-"

"Oh you want, you love me too much. Now, as I was saying, we are definitely going to eat more salads, drink more water and work out-"

"No."

"Cedes-"

"No."

"Don't you love me?"

"Don't you love me?"

He sighed, reaching out for her hand but realizing they were already occupied, "You know I do." he smirked, "But you've been through this whole, 'self loving experience' already and everyone knows you're uber hot. But…"

"But what?" She asked seriously.

The two found a table, sitting simultaneously, "I-um, tried to get you with guys before but it didn't work. So, I'm taking the hint and I'm not going to do that again. For now…"

"Kurt." she warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll try. But as I was saying…I've been down your road. It's lonely, sad, depressing. So depressing, you forget a line from your favorite Broadway play, stop moisturizing your skin and start looking at girls, "He gulped, "Boobs. Eww-"

"Kurt…" she warned again, "Get on with it!"

He nodded, "Well, Tina has Mike, Brittany has Artie, Puck has Lauren, Finn has Rachel…and I have the wonderful, loveable, Blaine."

She frowned, "Your point, lover boy?"

"Well, you have no one."

"Thank you caption obvious." Mercedes stated, getting up from her seat and joining the line of people at 'Taco Bell.'

Kurt hurried behind her, ignoring the stares coming from the homophobes, "Look, I'm not even going to ask anymore. You _need _someone to love. You're my best friend, when you're hurting, so am I."

Mercedes didn't buy that for a second, "More like when you're single, you get in the way of me and Blaine." she mocked, "…"

Kurt gasped dramatically, "O.m.g Mercedes, we say no such thing, Blaine loves you….and that's why he wants you to be happy as well-"

"You discussed this with him?" she blurted out, facing his direction, "Look, I like Blaine as much as the next one but when I tell you something, I only tell it to _you. My _best friend. Not my best friend and his boyfriend. "

He waved his hands around, "Sorry, sorry. When you like someone, things just come out. You know-oh right, you wouldn't know. And…you don't want to…"

Once again, a sigh escaped her lips. He was never going to give up. Another amazing solo probably wouldn't even work this time, "Kurt." she said audibly, "I do. I want to have what you and Blaine have but on my own time, alright-" A hard blow to the head caused the diva to halt. Immediately, anger formed and her breathing got heavy.

Kurt's eyes got wide, "Uh-oh. Um, now, Cedes-"

"Hush!" she demanded, clenching her fist together, "Now… who the hell threw that hard as tray to my precious head? You better speak up-"

"Mercedes?"

She paused, "Sam?"

Kurt looked around, seeing a blonde haired, plumped lip boy run their way, "…Sam…" he whispered. He always took a liking to the Na'vi speaking geek. He smiled.

Sam frowned, walking up to Mercedes, "Uh, I'm sorry." Reassuringly, he rubbed her temple and grinned, "Hope my lil' bro didn't damage anything…"

"No." she spoke quickly, "No. Nothing but my train of thought…" He was lucky this time.

Sam cleared his throat, looking between the two, "Well," he rubbed his hands together, "Let me help. What were you two talking about?"

Mercedes shook her head, "Nothing-"

"Don't lie!" Kurt scolded, "Actually, Sam you are, we were talking about Mercedes' love life."

Sam rose an eyebrow, "Mercedes has a love life?"

She growled.

Kurt smiled, "Exactly! Now, you see the problem!"

"There isn't a problem."

"There is!" Her bestie yelled, "Everyone has somebody now…except you-"

"And me." Sam interrupted.

Kurt frowned, "Oh, yeah…" he said, disappointed.

"Now, will you tell Kurt the truth about single life?" Mercedes asked with a smile, "Like, tell him it's all good."

"Oh, yeah." Sam nodded, "It's not as bad as I would've thought. Plus," he took a look behind him, "I have way too much stuff going on right now. My only concern are my sister and brother. Speaking of which," With a wave of his hand, the two came running towards their big brother.

"Exactly, I know what you mean. Although, I'm not in that particular situation, all that really matters to me are my parents and church. There's way bigger and better things than a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Hmmm." The flamboyant fashionista replied, staring down his former crush, "Sam, If I may, how are you paying for this?"

"Oh, easy." He said in his calm tone, "My parents don't have that much money but they make damn sure that my sister and brother have at least something."

"I see." Kurt nodded, "So, um, didn't you two go to prom together?"

Sam nodded, "Yea, it was kind of like a deal."

Mercedes groaned.

Kurt frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, taking hold of his sister and brother's hands.

Mercedes blinked. Ever since that night at the Prom, she seem to have felt a little eased around Sam. He was normal. At least normal compared to the rest of the Glee club and although that night was great, nothing really clicked except the fact that they were so different and the stereotype that white boys couldn't dance was so true. Still, she would say she had a blast that night, "You see, now Kurt's going to try to hook me up with you-"

Sam laughed, "Really?"

"Really-"

"Oh, heaven's no." Kurt interrupted, as usual, pissing of the worker at 'Taco Bell', "You two are horrible for each other. Sam has no fashion sense, Mercedes hates diets, Sam speaks Na'vi, Mercedes' is not into blue aliens, Sam likes girls like Quinn, Mercedes likes boys like….Denzel Washington. Ugh, shall I go on?"

The two gave each other a nervous look.

Before either of them could speak, Kurt took her hand and forced her out of the line as he gave Sam a grin and she cried out, 'Taco's!' If it was one thing he knew, it was that his girl wasn't into guys like Sam. He didn't care if they road a magical pony to the Prom, nothing between them would ever happen. It wasn't his fault, they were just too different. It was like fire meeting water…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Persuasion**

"Day two of Kurt's chaos. So, we went into the convenience store and as soon as Kurt took a glimpse at a certain brown skinned, milky eyed man, he ran up to him and asked, 'Hey, sir, you're sexy…wanna date my friend?' After taking a look at me, the boy shook his head and ran out of there faster than a cheetah. It was so embarrassing!"

Quinn laughed.

Rachel snickered.

The three girls, all in their onesies, sat at the edge of Mercedes' bed. It was their annual girls only sleepover night and boy did she had so much to say, "Guys," she groaned, "What am I going to do? I love Kurt, but he's getting really annoying. He's taking my love too far. I think he's forgetting I'm black…"

"Uh, black white, go fly a kite, smoke some marijuana and have a good night." Quinn replied in a sing-song, rhythmic tone, "Listen Mercedes, you two have been through this before but I think it's a little different this time."

"How?" Mercedes and Rachel asked in unison.

Quinn sighed, was she the only intelligent one here? "Well, because Kurt has a boyfriend now. Not just a crush. Reason number two, Summers almost here and I doubt he wants you to spend the three months alone."

"…And because you hang around him and Blaine too much…"

Mercedes gave the Streisand wannabe a death glare, "What? Did he say that to you?"

"Well…" Rachel smiled nervously, hugging a pink pillow, "As you know, Kurt and I have become really close. So, yeah…he may have told me that. And, he told me that when you want to hang out sometimes, he feels bad for always saying, 'Blaine and I are going bowling. Or, Blaine and I are about to have a serious make out session. You can be involved, but it would just be weird for Blaine.' You know, stuff like that."

Quinn cringed, "Eww.."

"Gay boys making out is hot!" Rachel defended, "Any way's, Mercedes, we all just want you to be happy. Even Puck does. He's seriously gain some respect for you."

"I am happy!" Ms. Jones shouted, "Happy as can freakin' be!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to yourself. Don't you hate being around couples all the time?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, "Y-You are single-"

"You have no idea what I do out in the real world, sweetie."

"W-What do you do?"

"Stuff."

"Aren't you abstinence"

"Yep."

"So, what can ab-"

"Guys!" Mercedes yelled, annoyed obviously, "I called you over for bad movies and popcorn but, I really need advice."

Quinn stood, her blue sleepwear fitted her perfectly, "Fine. Then take this advice, don't just tell Kurt you don't read any one. Show him."

Rachel smiled, "That's perfect! Quinn, you not only have beauty but you have brains!"

"Thanks. Whish I could say the same about you. Oh I can, Rachel, you have brains."

"Uh-thanks-"

"Quinn, you're a genius." Mercedes replied, "Starting tomorrow in Glee club, I will do just that. Now," she pulled on the blonde's arm, "It's time for 'Interview with the Vampire.'

"Hey…that movie wasn't that bad, In the 90's."

Quinn nodded, "It really isn't. Just confusing…"

Mercedes glimpsed at her girls, "Who said it was bad? I just want to watch it because of Brad Pitt's sexiness."

"Don't forget Tom Cruise!" Rachel yelled.

"Hubba Hubba…" Quinn agreed.

The three girls squealed, snuggling up to each other.

**-McKinley High-**

"Show him. Show him. Show him. Show him Show him-"

"Mercedes!"

"Uh-oh."

"What's the 'uh-oh?" Kurt questioned, stopping in his tracks, "Tell me, mocha."

"It's nothing. What's up with you?" She asked, semi-calm.

Kurt wanted to ask more questions but decided against it, "Come here." he demanded, taking her hand and leading her to his locker, "So, I was eavesdropping on Anthony Rashad and he was talking to his guys about you-"

Mercedes died a little inside, "oh no…"

Kurt immediately interrupted her, " Oh no are not the right words. Cedes, he said that although it didn't work out between you two, he thinks you're cute and would love to give you another try."

"What am I, a game? He cant just play me, lose then decide to retry. Ugh." This was really getting to her, "Any ways, Kurt, I have plans."

His eyes read, 'Give me a break!' "Plans? Mercedes Jones have plans that doesn't involve Kurt Hummel?"

"Exactly." She smiled, "It may not be the best of plans but it's plans."

"Spill." he demanded. Whatever her answer was, he knew she had just made it up. He was gay not naïve. Clearly, she didn't know the difference.

_Think. Think. _Her brain felt like it was going to explode. She had nothing! He was right, her plans did mostly consist of him. So, what would she say? Her, Quinn and Rachel were going out? Nah, he would still say she was lonely and that they would also eventually get tired of her. What to do? What to say?

"My job!" she suddenly screamed, causing slight stops of people in the hallway, "Job." she said again, "I-um, have a job or at least I'm going to have one."

"And that proves…"

"That I wont be alone this summer!" she shouted, "I'll always have something to do and I'll enjoy it."

"Really?" Kurt asked skeptically while she nodded, "And…what job would that be?" He totally read her like a book.

Mercedes sighed, "I don't know yet but it doesn't really matter. I'll finally be fulfilled, you know, no more waiting until you or Quinn or Tina calls."

"Mhmm, so this 'job' will fill your void on a healthy relationship?

"I wont even have any time for guys."

"Right." Her best friend nodded again, staring her down, "You don't look one hundred percent sure but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Great! So no more trying to hook me up."

"As for now…no." he answered with a grin, "But I still will do McKinley High match up's-"

"Kurt-"

"But!" her held his finger to her lips, "I wont say a thing about it to anyone…not even you. It will just be for me to loathe in it's romantic goodness."

Mercedes chuckled. He was so persistent, not to mention a hopeless romantic. Seeing him this happy only made her think of one thing, if Blaine would ever hurt him, she would smash that boy in to a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, well first I wanna say how sorry I am I didn't update sooner. Been having some technical difficulties, forgive me and ENJOY**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey, hey Lauren, I have big news!"

Called out an excited Puckerman, approaching his girl, "and you're gonna love it."

Lauren took hold of her cellphone, t he one she left in the glee club room, "Tell me all about it."

"Alright." Puck grinned, holding her free hand, "I'll get right to the point. Bradstixs' having all all you can eat pizza day…and it's today!"

Lauren smirked at the stupid way he commented, "I have to say I'm sort of offended."

"R-Really?" Puck stuttered.

"No, pizza sounds damn good. School's over, you wanna go now?"

He nodded, preparing to head out before he noticed something. Someone. Taking a look at the curious Lauren, Puck said, "Uh, I'll meet you there. K?"

Lauren nodded. He had his reason, "ok, puckerman."

Puck walked over to the piano, seeing a blank faced Mercedes's Jones. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and she didn't seem to even notice he was there, "Oh miss Jones." Puck chimed, sitting next to her.

Mercedes gasped, "O-oh, it's just you."

"Disappointed?"

"No." She shrugged, "Relieved. Kinda. Depends on what you want…"

"Well, I want a lot of things…"

Mercedes sighed, "Ugh, Puck, if this is one of your 'nail a black girl' games, I don't even want to participate.

"No." He blushed, "Im happy where I am, with who I'm with, any ways, friend to friend, what's going on with you? You know we haven't talked in a while."

Accidentally, Mercedes hit a low key with her elbow, "Yea, I know. I'm grateful for you being concerned but, it's really nothing."

"When girls say 'nothing' they actually mean something."

Mercedes looked at him, "Hm, who knew the infamous Puck could be so deep. I sure didn't." She chuckled, scooting closer to him, "I guess telling you wouldn't hurt…so, kurt is eager for me to have a boyfriend.

Puck nodded, "Which you could have, no?"

"Well, yeah." Mercedes replied, "But I don't want one right now. Girls like…"

"Like you?"

"Yea," She nodded, "You know, black and big usually don't have a lot of options."

Puck scolded her with a shoulder nudge, "That's bullcrap. Your skin color is smooth and your shape is…right on." He stated, checking her out innocently, "But I understand where you're coming from and so should Kurt."

"Yea, he should." Mercedes' whined, "Still, you know Kurt, he's a sucker for romance. So, I told him that I wont be able to date because I'll be too busy…with a job—"

"You have a job?"

The two exchanged looks.

Mercedes sighed, "No, unfortunately, I have no idea why I said that. I have no idea where to find one." She plopped her head on the keys, ignoring the pain, "I'm screwed."

"Well…" Puck patted her back before standing, "You've always been smart. I have no doubt that you will figure this out. In the meantime, I have to go chuck ten pizza's down my throat to please my lady. Call me if you need me."

'Call me if you need me' Mercedes laughed inwardly, she had forgotten she had his number from their brief relationship. Hearing his footsteps drift away, she thought of something he said. He and Lauren were going out for pizza. Damn, did she want some pizza right now. She loved pizza. She could eat it at anytime of the day. It really got her mind off reality. Then, it came to her, quicker then Kurt's speech, she would work at a pizza place! Of course! Pizza Hut. Dominoes. It didn't matter, as long as it involved pizza. Finally, she could come up with an answer. Outloud, she stated, "Thank God for Puck…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" I told Mercedes she needs a boyfriend." Kurt confided in his lover and his brother. The three guys were all in the kitchen.

Finn sighed, "Not again. Mercedes can sing her you know what off but we don't need another Christina Aguilera solo."

"She sung Christina Aguilera?" Blaine questioned, invading their fridge.

"Yea, that 'beautiful' song."

"Really?"

"She did awesome."

"I bet, did anyone cry?"

"Kurt looked like he was crying."

"Sweet. But, Kurt always looks like he's about to cry."

"I know! He does this 'eye' thing then he lips scrunch up and—"

"Shut up!" Kurt finally interrupted, stomping down his right foot, "Shut up! Shut up! Geesh, can you boy stop acting like….boys?"

"Sorry." They apologized simultaneously.

Blaine frowned, of course it wasn't caused by the chocolate chip cookie he had in his mouth, "What made you become so obsessed with love?"

"I don't know…maybe it was me not having any!"

Yep, he was uptight.

Blaine mouth another apology.

Finn rose an eyebrow, "Any of what, exactly?'

Blaine grinned.

Finn cringed.

"So," Kurt continued, obviously in his own little world, "She said she's going to work…work! Since when does 'Ms. Jones' work? I know she's lying to me, so, guys, I need your help."

"I'm there for ya'." Blaine stated.

"…It depends for me…"

"Oh shut up Finn." Kurt waved, "I have you in the palm of my hands, I have so much dirt on you it would take two dump trucks to pick it all up."

"…Ok, I'm in."

Kurt smirked, "Good now, I need you two to stalk Mercedes. Follow her, see what she's really doing. I have to act like the awesome best friend I am and stay out of this. So do it, for all I know, she could come to school snacking on a chicken leg and say she's working at KFC when reality is, her mom is frying it for her every night."

Finn frowned, "So…how will this help her find someone?"

"You tell me!" Kurt outbursted, "It wont! But if she's not willing to find someone then she better be working at least, you know? Something."

"Or…" Blaine led on, "She can meet someone at her newly found job…"

Silence struck. Finn and kurt exchanged looks. All of a sudden, a sharp, chaotic laughter filled the space, "As If!" Kurt cracked up, "You know I love you but you say the darnest things sometimes.

"But—"

"I know my best friend, Blaine. And if there's three things I know about her, it is that one, she'd never fall for a greased up loser, two, a white guy and three, a poor guy. I mean, think of Denzel or 'Chris Brown' for that matter, are they any of those?"

"I'm just saying." Blaine pouted, use to Kurt's criticism but it still hurt, "I mean, I would've never thought I'd fall for a guy like you. I usually go for the big, blonde, 'tough guy' types. Not you…"

Finn 'oh'ed.

Kurt shot him a glare, "Finn," he muttered, still staring at Blaine, "This mission starts tomorrow, in the meantime," The porcelain tugged on his boyfriend's collar, "Emergency relationship meeting!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry—"

"NOW!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I love the color red. It's so gory…and red."

Tina explained ever so clearly to her mates in the 'Gleedom'. As always, mike grinned and nodded.

"Red is awesome and hot. Literally.' Puck agreed.

Blaine smiled, "Yea, when I was a Warbler, we favored red so I can say….it's supermegafoxyawesomehot'."

"It's like…dark and bloody." Puck finished up.

"It also carries swagger…you know, if you guys know what I mean." Artie mumbled.

"Who doesn't love red?" Lauren shrugged.

"Me." Quinn popped in, "Red can be sexy but most of the time, it reminds me of period blood and pain. Lots and lots of…" she cringed, "Pain…"

"Of course you'll say that, you're a mother!" Santana blurted, ironically wearing red today, "Well hardly. You gave birth, I wouldn't like 'doing it' if I went through that…"

"I would." Brittany stated.

"Ok, I'm totally lying, I would too—"

"Is there something I'm not getting?" Finn finally asked, confusion not being surprising.

The group groaned.

"Try looking at the white board, genius?" Santana said, leaning in to his ear.

RED

"Oh…"

"Ok, I'm clearly confused." Rachel spoke last, surprise, really, "Why would we be talking about colors in Glee and frantically, has awful handwriting."

"He always was a bad writer." Artie mumbled, "But not that bad…"

"Hey Guys!" A cheery Mercedes Jones appeared, taking a seat next to Kurt. She waved at him but he ignored her, purposely. What was his problem? Suspiciously, she glanced over at Blaine, sitting next to Finn a row down. She saw the three give one another a wink but looked past it. Kurt had his mood swings and she had a job to worry about.

Meanwhile, the world continues to go on.

"Hi Mercedes. Now, do we have to wear red or…" Tina dragged on, "You know, like we did for 'don't don't stop believing'"

Rachel sighed, " I have no idea-"

"Why are we talking about red?" Mercedes chuckled lightly. It didn't take Santana's wits to help her figure this one out, "Oh," She laughed, looking at the board. Her comrades all stay silent.

"Well, I wrote that. I was just like, brainstorming…stuff. About…stuff."

Kurt gave Blaine a nod.

Blaine gave him a wink, "Oh, do tell Ms. Jones."

"You know him!" Finn added, "He's so eager…as a beaver. Curious as George. And I'm rambling so I'll just hush…"

Mercedes rose a brow, "Anyway, it's nothing. Just reason why I should work at this place—"

"You're getting a job?" Rachel interrupted, "How come you didn't tell me this? Hello, I'm one of your closest friends, fashionista!"

Puck shrugged, "She told me…"

"Seriously! Noah, out of all people!"

Mercedes blushed, she didn't know why, "…well, he was there…"

Quinn chimed in, "Shut up Rachel. And, being the good friend I am, I support your decision Mercedes'" Her and Rachel shared a glare.

"I think it's great that you're getting a job." Artie smiled as Mercedes mouth a relieved 'Thank You'. He and the belting beast shared a special, innocent connection that nobody really recognized. Seriously, hello.

"You should work at build-a-bear." Brittany claimed, running her fingers through Arties' tangle of hair, "Then, like, you can give me one of those tiny brown one's…but when it becomes a full grown bear, I'll give it to Santana for her birthday."

"What?" Santana and Mercedes asked in unison. Again, the two spoke at once.

"Stuffed bears cant grow."

"Why would you give me a bear?"

Brittany was about to explain that stuffed bears could grow because Build-A-Bear bears' were magical and were secret superhero's but two figures caught everyone's attention.

In front of them, finally, was and Sam, in a deep conversation about—they couldn't hear. When Sam's eyes met all theirs he gave a nod and sat next to Puck. Mercedes watched as he gave Quinn a 'hey again' wave. They must still go to church together. Watching their happy faces subside, she cleared her throat. Even if she wanted someone, no one else in this school was strong enough to handle 'Miss Jones.' And she wasn't sure if she wanted to be handled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it took me two months to update guys. ENJOY! **

"Hi, I'm here concerning the sign on your door that reads 'Now Hiring.' I can be a great edition to your crew, and I'm damn good with some dough if you know what I mean—"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. We don't want you. Sorry, thanks for stopping by."

"…."

Mercedes blinked, staring at the white man and his 'posse' of workers behind him. "Excuse me but, you haven't even interviewed me or anything yet—"

"It's a no. Now…shoo." Spoke a brunette, middle aged lady, giving her the evil eye.

"Shoo?" The diva repeated, disgusted, "Did you just tell me to shoo, crack—"

"Racist. You're a racist. We cant hire you." The man interrupted, pointing towards the door and frowning. "We don't allow racists."

"Racists? If anyone's a racist, it's ya'll sorry butts-!"

"SECURITY!"

"Oh hell naw!" Mercedes yelled, "You go call security on me? You know what, forget this shit, hold up." Digging in her purse, she pulled out her cellphone, "Im fenna bring my cousin up in this piece, aint nothing going down like that! Yeah, Hello—"

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you to leave—"

"Shutup!" She screamed in the scrawny man's face, "Yea, Anthony, I'm at Pizza Hut down by 22nd and—"

"Mercedes?"

"I said shut up before I slapped the hell outta you—wait, how the hell you know my name?"

"Because I go to school with you."

She gaped, hanging up the phone and turning around. Slowly. She knew that voice and boy was she embarrassed. "…" Her eyes immediately met his as she saw him shaking his head and smirking those wide lips of his. "Sam?"

"Hi." He couldn't help but smile even wider, seeing the look on her face. "How are you?"

"Uh…kinda embarrassed."

"You should be!"

"Shut up, bastard." She snapped again, meeting a young boy's light green eyes. "I will freakin' pound yo' little butt until you turn to paint if you keep playing with me, boy. I don't discriminate, age aint nothing but a number. Holla at me, little man!—"

"Shutup fa—"

"Uh-uh-uh" Sam butted in, walking past Mercedes and up to the young kid. "Hi Kevin," he grinned, "How are you? Good? Great. Now, how would you like it if I tell your mom the real reason you're working here. No, not to be independent or save up for college but just to blow money at local strip clubs with your fake ID."

"…H-How did you—"

"Don't worry about that. Now," he looked at the rest of the crew, "My crews a bit new to this business but we plan on being big. Bigger than you guys at least. We have so much dirt on you guys—"

"What dirt?" A boy Sam's age spoke up, crossing his arms across his chest, "Like people care about where they get their pizza from. Its just pizza, not any family restaurant or anything—"

"…Like how you all spit in African-American people's pizza." Sam finished up, loving the look on their faces. "Every one of em'. Do you really wanna play with me? I think not. Cuz' I have tons. And not every one reflects on just this place, but you guys personally. Emily,"

"What?"

"How's that abortion thing working out? Did you forge your mom's name on it so you can go through with it? Or did you decide to have a heart and have your child?" Her saw her eyes swell up. "Hurts don't it? Come on Mercedes, let's go."

"…." She was speechless. "B-But-"

"Come on," He smiled, taking her hand and leading her out.

When she finally got the nerve to talk, she released her hand from his and looked up at him, "W-what was that back there, white boy?"

"Business." He stated, "I don't mean to hurt, but, you know, they kinda deserve it. Except Emily, she's just lost."

"So why did you talk about her abortion and everything?"

Sam looked down at her, "…Because they hurted you."

Mercedes blinked, something about the way he said that caused her heart to flutter. But it couldn't have been anything, "Barely. I mean, I could've handled myself."

"Yea," he nodded, "You were about to go all angry Oprah on them but you know, with weapons and family."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I know this is a small town and I know not everyone is good but I didn't expect racism to be so big here. It wasn't like that just a year ago."

"Forget about it. You looking for a job?"

"Y-Yea but—"

He smiled that wide smile again, "Speak no more, come." Searching for her hands, he clamped hers and his as they jogged up to a nearby building.

Mercedes already knew what it was, Dominoes. Best. Pizza. Ever. She watched as Sam kicked the door open with her hand still in his. She gasped once she heard his next announcement.

"Katie, you're finally fired!"

Mercedes released her hand from his once again, "W-What, no—"

"It's ok." Katie smiled, walking up to them. She was at least 5'5, a blonde with gorgeous blue eyes and a small nose. Her chest was average but her bottom was round like a black girls. Mercedes couldn't help but notice. "He's joking. Well, kind of. I'm moving back to Arizona in a couple of weeks. I have to help pack and things, say good bye to friends, all that good stuff. Hi and Bye it is," she held out her hand for Mercedes to shake it.

Miss Jones took up the offer and grinned, "Thank God. I did not want to encounter another problem."

"Another?" Katie quirked her eyebrow.

"…Complicated story." She waved off as Katie played with Sams' hair, gathered up her things and headed out the door.

"Aww." Mercedes frowned, "I'm here and what looks could be my next best friend is leaving…"

"Confident, eh?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have the job yet, mi lady." Sam laughed, dragging her along with him to the front desk, "First, you have to be interviewed."

Mercedes grew nervous, "Interviewed? By who?"

"Me. Eventually." A middle aged man, about Sam's height with shaggy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes held out his hand but then withdrew and waved, "…I see you've found new prey."

"Prey?"

"Mercedes say hi to Uncle Teddy." Sam spoke so fast it was almost impossible to hear.

"Uncle Teddy?" Her eyes went wide, "I-Is he related to you because I can see where the—"

"No," Sam spoke, smiling again, "He's the boss, the master, the king around this place. And he's cool. Ted, this is Mercedes Jones. She's looking for a job."

'Uncle Teddy' gawked at her for a couple of seconds, "Mercedes Jones? _The_ Mercedes Jones? The one that you couldn't stop talking about that night after the prom—"

"Ted?"

"Sorry." He backed away as Sam blushed and face palmed himself.

Mercedes smiled, "No worries. Um, Uncle Ted, Sam doesn't have the hots for me. If he was talking about me it was probably about how I said he made the stereotype of white boys not being able to dance very true. That's all."

"Exactly." Sam sighed, "Now stop embarrassing me, please."

The boss rose his eyebrow, "Hm, I see. Well, lemme take you on a small tour, Mercedes." He took her hand, causing Mercedes to cringe. He was so greased up and….dirty looking, "Meet our staff. Katie just left awhile ago so now we just have….Dan. Dan the Mighty Man…of pizza."

Mercedes glanced at him. Her first oppression of this Dan was, 'Damn, he was hot'. He was a little taller than her with caramel skin, brown shaggy curls and what looked like hazel eyes. He was fit in all the right places and had the brightest smile she'd ever seen. "H-Hi." She waved shyly.

Dan set down his tools and took off his apron after patting his hands on it a couple times. "Hi, Mercedes. I'm Dan." He was about to reach out his hand but instead he nodded. "My hands are a bit doughy and such so…I'll save you my hug, alright?"

She nodded, feeling so lightheaded.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Next," Uncle Ted tugged on her hand, taking her further down the place. It was huge for just a Pizza making building. "…is Sara. Sara, Mercedes, Mercedes, Sara. Say hi and yada yada yada."

"Hello, Mercedes." Sara was a redhead, with brown eyes, freckles and an average body. Not big nor skinny. Sort of thick or just right. Her hair was curly and long.

"Hi," Mercedes shook her hand.

"….Now, moving on" Dan motioned for her and Sam to follow, "Last but not least, there's some guy with a long ass name. We, just call him Juan."

Expecting this Juan character to look up, Mercedes held out her hand. And waited. Waited, waited, waited.

"Juan?" Sam tapped his shoulder, startling him.

Uncle Ted frowned, "Really, Juan? Sleeping on the job? While standing up? What freak does that?"

"S-Sorry…" Juan was short, about 5'3, with black eyes and even blacker, long, hair. He looked Spanish? No, Chinese? Mercedes couldn't tell. "I'm Juan." He said lazily. "Who you be?"

She stifled laughter. He had an accent, some kind of accent, "I am Mercedes. I'm tryna get hired here because of…well, I'm Mercedes Jones. Nice to meet you."

He didn't smile like the rest, "You as well." He nodded, getting back to work as Sam and Ted lead Mercedes up to the front of the room.

"Well, Mercedes, you met the gang. They seem to like you from what I can tell. You have a positive attitude. Let's say, Sunday."

"Sunday?"

"Yes. Sunday, for the interview. It was nice meeting you." For some reason, Ted bowed awkwardly before heading back to his station. Just then, a customer arrived.

"Weird."

"Tell me about it," Sam accompanied her side as she headed out, "I have to get back to work in a few…my breaks' about over." He kicked a few rocks, glancing back at her, "Well, good luck Miss Jones." He smiled, "I'll give you good reference."

"Thanks." She smiled, not believing her good luck. She held out her hand, "See you later."

Sam frowned, setting her hand down by her side and stepping closer, "Don't you think we know each other well enough to hug?" He didn't let her respond but instead just went for it, pulling her in a huge bear hug as she lightly laughed.

"Sam, there's a problem."

He let loose, "There is? What problem?"

"Sunday." She groaned, "I have church on Sundays and even after Church my mom and dad do these bible study things and all and we like, dedicate the entire day to God. It's the least we can do and I cant put a rain check on it or otherwise, my parents are gonna kill me and I might go to hell…"

"I doubt that." Sam dug his hands in his pocket, "You're the most innocent girl I know." He grinned, teasing her, "Maybe I can help you."

"How—"

Sam closed his eyes, jogged backwards and pointed to his head, "Plans are formulating, thoughts are coming to me, I'm getting something—"

"Sam!"

"Uh-Uh, you can't ruin the train of thought or otherwise your future is doomed." He opened his eyes and smirked, winking at her before heading back into the building.

Mercedes frowned, and then smiled. She thought he was normal but now that she spent a little more time with him she finally saw his real self. He was so weird. But weird could be good, right?

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

Summer was arriving and most of the Glee guys and gals had their plans. Tina and Mike had reservations at their "Asian retreat", Puck and Lauren were going to test their relationships by dating other people this summer, Artie and Brittany were planning to spend as much time together as possible no matter what they were doing, Santana was planning on ruining that plan, Quinn was going to participate in helping out in a homeless shelter and as for the rest of the guys, well, it all revolved around Mercedes.

"Guys, Guys, wait up!"

Kurt rushed over to Blaine and Finn who just happened to be wondering the halls together. "How are my two best boys doing?"

"…Lonely…"

"Angry."

"Why and fix it?"

Finn hung his head down.

"Well, I get the whole 'make Mercedes happy because she's my best friend and I want her to have a hunky boyfriend and beautiful life' but…what about us?"

"My cue to leave," Finn sprung in, "Text me when ya' need me…"

Kurt nodded as Blaine continued.

"I'm not going to quit this little mission thing because I hate to disappoint you and quite frankly, this could be exciting but…what's in it for me?"

Kurt, blinded by his love of Mercedes of course answered, "Mercedes happiness, luv. What, do you not love Mercedes?"

"…Not as much as you—"

"What?" He immediately yelled, "You did not just say that!"

"Kurt—"

"You did not just say that! You know how much I love Mercedes, you know what she means to me. You know how strong our bond is—"

"Kurt—"

"You can not _not_ love Mercedes, she's my freakin' everything—"

"Your _everything_?"

That didnt come out right. "…B-Blaine…I…" he stopped, not even going to try to fix this problem. It was not like he was going to listen anyway. He'd been putting so much work on Blaine and Rachel that he totally forgot about Mercedes, so he had to make it all up because he felt so guilty.

Blaine gave that same pissed off looked he gave Kurt a lot. "No….it's ok…I get it now." He started to walk away, "Suddenly, you have more love for someone who you barely even talk to anymore than your own boyfriend."

Kurt scurried behind him, "She's not just a 'someone', she's like my other half….but Blaine….I cannot chose between you two so please don't make me!" Pushing the exit door open, he finally saw him stop, "….You know I love you and…you're such a sweet guy. You and Mercedes are like me and Rachel, you two are close. What happened? Do you just not like her anymore…"

Blaine faced him, groaning, "I like Mercedes. She's awesome. She's one of my best friends, I just don't wanna compete with her…"

"What?" Kurt cracked up, trying to ease the tension but still avoiding physical contact, "She doesn't have a chance, I'm gay remember?" He laughed even more.

Blaine didn't, "I know that. It's just, now that you guys are both on good speaking terms again, it's like you enjoy spending more time with her than with me. Why is that?"

"Because your coco. Your brain isn't functioning well—"

"…Kurt I'm serious."

The spoken of sighed. "What is it that you want, Blaine? Huh? Just tell me so we can stop arguing…I hate arguing."

"Fine." He reached for his hand, despite the looks they were getting, "Between your Rachel and Mercedes get togethers….can you please just make some more time for us. Try at least."

Kurt grinned, being glad this was over, "Of course. So, does this mean you're in on this 'make Mercedes happy because she's my best friend and I want her to have a hunky boyfriend and beautiful life, mission' he smiled.

Blaine nodded, raising his thick eyebrows, "…As if I can say no to that adorable face…" The two walked way from the school.

"…I know, it's so irresistible, right?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Open the door, Mercedes. I know you're in there! Let me in Diva! Let me in or I will go Streisand on your behind! Alright, well, here I go." She cleared her throat, "I—"

"Rachel." Mercedes stared at the girl who was seriously about to intimidate her with Streisand songs. "What do you want?"

Rachel let herself in, totally fuming, "What do I want? What do you think I want! You told Puck about your whole 'getting a job' thing but not me? What, are we not friends anymore? Are you still made at me wanting all the solo's in glee club—"

"Rachel," She paused her, pointing to the couch, "Stop it. I'm not angry, just tired. It's the first day of summer, cant I relax?"

She took a seat next to her, "Of course you can, chocolate bunny."

"Chocolate bunny?—"

"Here, I got you this." Smiling famously, Rachel handed her a small metallic bracelet, decorated with the words on three small hearts 'BFF'."I gave Kurt one as well. I know its so grade school but…I really do mean it. I know Kurt and I have grown extremely close and you were just like…left out there but-

"Thanks Rachel." Mercedes smiled. On their little "kurtcedes' hiatus, 'Hummleberry' grew. Nothing she could do or would want to do to change that. At least she had her best friend for now. "So, what are you and Finn going to do this summer—"

"Oh shoot!" Rachel shouted, jumping up, "I forgot, we were suppose to go to—"

"Then go." Mercedes interrupted, pushing her towards the door, "Thanks vanilla bunny. Love ya'."

"And I love you." Kissing her on the nose, she rushed out the door, leaving Mercedes to her thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm gonna borrow Brittany," An always pissed off Santana told Artie, pushing through his parents to get into his house. They knew who she was and didn't dare tell her to get out. Or worse, force her, "I know she's here, she's always here. Spill wheels."

Artie blinked, not fazed, "She's upstairs. Seriously Santana, can't my girl and I spend some time…alone."

"Why yes you can," She told him, "Go anywhere you want to go, have fun, whatever. But I'm taking Brittany. We have things to do—"

"Like what?" Artie rolled up behind her, "She's my girlfriend—"

"Whatever crippled dick, alright? If I want to take her somewhere…I will. Now shut up and let me go upstairs—"

"No."

Santana paused in mid sentence, not believing this word she heard. "…Excuse me?" Her ears had to been playing tricks on her.

Artie showed no fear, like he usually did. He had to end this; Santana always got her way when it came to Brittany. And besides, Brittany was his, "I said no, she's mine. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Ms. Lopez."

"Leave?" She sized him up, naturally, "…This means war nerd. If you didn't know by now, I am Santana and I never lose." Looking upstairs once more, she walked to the door, "Be prepared, bitch—"

"Oh I will…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Decided to update a lil early ;) Thanks and Review and favor for the awesome Artie Vs Santana duel coming up :D lol. Samcedes in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: I LIKE TRYING NEW THINGS SO THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OUT THERE, SO REALLY, I ADIVISE YOU TO CLICK THE RED 'X' IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE A BIT OF HUMOR. .. Other than that, Enjoy :3.**

A nervous Mercedes paced across her room floor, biting her bottom lip and playing with her silky dark brown hair. Today was Sunday, otherwise known as 'Church Day'. So far, she haven't heard from Sam and she didn't have any plans. What was she going to do? She couldn't back out of Church and if she didn't show up to the interview, her summer would be bum and Kurt would have won. Yes, it was a competition. Anything with Kurt included was a competition and she hated losing, even though she usually did.

"Mercedes, get your butt down here, girl."

There it was. Her mothers call. "Shit…" Sorting her black, casual dress out, she headed downstairs slowly. So slowly it looked like she was walking in slow motion. Her dad gave her a 'You're so odd' look. He often did that. "Hi…guys…um, hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is it?"

Mercedes glared at her mom, she was such a hard case at. "If like, something super big popped up…would it be ok to skip church?"

Her dad looked at her mom.

Mrs. Jones quirked an eyebrow, "Not unless the house's on fire, the car got stole or someone's dying….what's this coming from anyways?"

Sighing, she shook her head and headed to the car. She should've known. Her mother would never go for it, especially if it was just for some greasy, pizza making job. But even If she knew what having that simple job would mean to her, she doubt she would care that much. Whatever she says goes.

The ride to the local Christian Church took longer than usual it seemed. Never had she felt like she didn't want to go to Church, everyone loved her there and she loved them but today was different. Rachel was with Finn, Kurt was with Blaine, Quinn was helping out others or with her baby, Puck was with some hot girl, Lauren was with some hot guy, Artie and Brittany were together and Santana was bound to be doing something she enjoyed while she was…doing what she always did.

"Mercedes!"

A older lady of about 60 made her way to the diva, hugging her so tight she saw her veins pop out of her neck. She wrath strong, cheap perfume, "How's my girl?"

"…" Mercedes didn't answer, focusing In on something else. She knew everyone in this church, they came every Sunday, but there were two other people she never saw before. They both had their backs turns but she still could tell they weren't usually here.

"Mercedes!"

Snapping out of her deep thought, she turned to her mom, "Huh?"

"Ms. Baker is talking to you. It'll be rude if you didn't respond, sweetie." She smiled to cover up her anger.

"Sorry…" Mercedes nodded towards the lady, "Hi Ms. Baker. I'm sorry about that, I'm fine."

The woman nodded and went on her way.

Apologizing to her mom again, Mercedes made her way inside and sat down where they usually sat. As the greetings died down and everyone settled in, she prepared herself for the 2 hours of praising and singing headed her way.

**-10 minutes-**

"Mercedes."

"Mercedes!'

"…Miss Jones…"

"Mah-Cedes!"

"Weave."

"What did you call me?" The spoken off turned her head around, being caught off guard by what she saw next. Her mom and dad paid her no mind. "…Oh…no…" Sitting behind her with slight grins sat Dan and Sara, waving in her face.

"Sorry…" Sara apologized, "Calling you that was the only way I could get your attention…."

"Never mind that..." she whispered, scooting over a bit so her parents wouldn't hear, "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be at your interview?" Dan asked.

Suddenly, it all clicked. They were here…for her! "Oh no." She shook her head, "No…No…No…not here. Get….leave—"

"Too late."

Sara jumped up, took a deep breath and….screamed. Scream so loud, Mercedes eardrums felt like it was about to burst. "H-Help!"

"She's feeling the…holy ghost!" Dan took her in his arms, "Help, Pastor, my friend needs help. Please, help her! Please!"

Mrs. Jones looked behind her, "What in the name of…"

Mercedes stayed in place, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. She was definitely going to hell now.

Pastor Dave approached the two. His dark hands landed on Sara's shoulder as she screamed even louder, "What's wrong with her, son?"

"S-She's…" Dan looked at her, "…Sick. She's sick. She cant stop this screaming. W-We thought going to Church would help…."

The pastor took her hand, leading her down to the front of the aisle. He immediately dipped her head in the holy water, "…We are going to heal this child today…" His prayers began while she continued to yell.

Several members in the church responded.

"Do it, Pastor!"

"…Make her shut up!"

"She's scaring my baby!"

"…" Mercedes stood up, wide eyes feeling heavy. Looking at her parents, she saw the looks they gave her. "I-I don't know them."

"Well, of course you don't." Her dad answered.

After several attempts at shutting the redhead up, the Pastor's wife finally responded. "There's nothing we can do…she's driving our other members away. Baby, release her. Give her to her friend…"

Dan leaned to the side by Mercedes' ear, "…I want you to head outside…"

She glanced at him slightly, whispering, "What?"

"…Trust me." Patting her back, the caramel boy jogged down the aisle, preparing his speech. He stepped between the Pastor and his wife. "You two are willing to let my sister go?—"

The pastor sighed, "Look kid, I—"

"…And here I thought we finally found the right Church for her."

"Listen—"

"A Church where not only the well dressed but everyone was accepted. No discrimination of any kind. You people who call yourselves children of God should be ashamed of yourselves. She's like my sister, my love, my home….and you are willing to throw her away like trash." He gave Mercedes a wink. "Well then….I do this…"

Mercedes shook her head, "…No—"

Juan rushed down the aisle, taking her hand as her parents tried to get her back, "Did God not say to treat others the way you want to be treated?" He gave Mercedes a hand squeeze, "This woman here….is black, should she not be treated as good as the rest of you."

The comment caused confusion.

"….You're black as well."

"The screaming girl isn't black…"

"All of us here are black…with the exception of that 'demon child.'

Mercedes shook her head as the rest of the church started to mumble and give her dirty looks. What was his plan? What were her parents thinking?

Dan nudged Mercedes. She didn't know why. So he did it again, this time with more force, "This isn't a Church of God….it's a church of hypocrites and phonies. I advise you all to leave."

Sara quieted down while everyone else began to yell and order Dan out of the church. She shook her head; he was such a good troll. She just wondered when he was going to get Mercedes out of here; her interview was coming up soon.

Dan continued, "You cannot be this greedy and still belong in a Church, its wrong. The only people that come to Church are sluts and murderers anyway. Thinking Gods' gonna forgive you for committing your sins when in reality, he's not. He's gonna strike you—"

"Ok, that's enough." Mercedes spoke up at last, seriously angry. She didn't know what his plan was for getting her to the interview but she did not like the words coming out of his mouth, "You have gone way too far."

"Oh, really?" Dan smirked a bit before wiping it off his face, "..And how are you gonna shut me up? Hm?" Another wink.

"How am I—" She stopped, seeing Sara's wink as well. What the hell? What did they expect her to do? Suddenly, it came to her…again. "Pastor," She looked his way, "I'm so sorry, sir'. Why don't I do all my fellow members a favor and offer to take them home."

"Take them home?" Mrs. Jones strutted down the aisle, raising both eyebrows, "You're kidding me, right? You don't know these lunatics."

"…Ma'. I can handle it. Believe me." She reached for Dans' hand, "I'll be right back." The three made their way out of the church while her mom called for her and her dad stayed in his seat. She had no idea what her punishment was going to be when she got home but she hoped they would be easy on her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"…What are you doing here?"

Quinn turned around, seeing Puck behind her with that same 'I'm serious' face. She knew he had something on his mind and she didn't really feel like hearing it. Picking up some trash on the floor, she skipped around the many people and threw it in the dumpster.

Puck followed behind her. "Wow. You actually volunteered." He looked around the place, "Where's everyone else?"

She shrugged, handing a lady a glass of water, "I don't know. It's just me and two others girls at the moment."

"…You know, what you're doing here is good. It can help keep your mind off of—"

Quinn glared towards him, "If you don't have anything to say that has meaning, you can leave because I don't want you following me—"

"I wanna help."

"…"

"I'm serious…"

"Of course you are." Her glare darkened, "Shouldn't you be out somewhere making out with others girls or….Shelby or Lauren or whatever—"

"Listen," He stopped her, both of them not willing to face their real problems. "Lauren and I…well, this whole switch up thing wasn't working…already. We decided to take a break but that's not why I'm here. I sincerely wanna help."

"Whatever." Quinn looked him up and down, "You shouldn't be talking to me about this, go over there…" She pointed to the two older ladies with smiles on their faces, "They can help you. In the meantime," She threw him a jacket, "leave me alone."

Puck blinked, watching her walk away, "….Will do."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A pissed off Mercedes slapped Sam across the shoulders as he spun off, "I can't believe you!" She turned around, "And you two too!"

Dan smirked, Sara giggled, "Sorry." They apologized simultaneously.

"When I asked for your help, I didn't mean embarrass the Christian people and sin in the house of God. What is wrong with you three?"

Dan carelessly sat his head on her shoulder, "Believe it or not, my family's actually religious. I didn't mean any harm. Sorry, if it came out that way…"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, wanting to stay angry but couldn't. He was so freakin' attractive. His eyes lured her in, "…Well, it's not entirely your fault."

"I was only trying to help." Sam spoke at last, tapping her left thigh to get her attention. "I didn't guarantee it'd be a good decision but, there you have it."

Mercedes glanced at him, he didn't look like his normal self. He looked so…tired. "…Thanks." She tried to smile at his weary face. She had no idea what all he had on his plate, she should be grateful he even wanted to help. "A lot… am I late?"

"Nope." Sara smiled, showing off her small, white teeth, "Just on time." She pointed to the building as Mercedes gawked at it as if it wasn't even real. "Sam's a fast driver…"

Sam has a car? That's what she wanted to ask but decided not to. "….Well, here I go." Taking a deep breath, she stepped out the car as the others followed behind her. "Wish me luck, guys…" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Good luck!" Sara smiled.

"It's a pizza place, not a big business." Sam grinned, patting her on the back.

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully.

"…You'll do great." Dan nodded, "I know you will." He did that thing with his eye again, squinting it just a bit to make Mercedes swoon. Well, he didn't try to but it just happened every time he spoke.

"Well," She took a deep breath, "Here I go—"

"Be weird."

The four all looked to their right, seeing a short boy and a head full of hair. Mercedes immediately knew who he was, Juan. The quiet Chinese; Spanish looking dude who didn't really seem like he liked to talk. So, having him speak now caught her off guard.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, watching as he stepped up a bit.

Juan plopped down the mop in the bucket and removed some hair from his eye. "Boss likes weird people. He'll ask you some questions but the weirder you are…the better chance you have at getting the job." His voice was light and very hard to hear. Almost like mumbles.

"Which explains why you got the job." Dan cut in, chuckling.

Juan didn't bother to look at him but instead kept his eyes on Mercedes. Backing up, he nodded, "Good luck…"

Watching him walk away, she could already see how it would be here. Sara would be her best friend, Juan would be the kid that would grow on her, Dan would be her love interest and Sam would have her back. It was already written in the book of the 'Mercedes Tales'. Or so she thinks….

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Hehe, hoped you liked it. Anything you wanna see more or less of, let me know. Oh and I promise more Samcedes! :D. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Ok, you guys are gonna get annoyed by me with this but…this chapter doesn't consist of the adorable Samcedes. =.= I know, I'm sorry. I just was thinking to myself that…I can't just make them automatically attracted to each other cuz' that's just so…fake. But you will start to see Samcedes more powerfully in the chapters to come. So, bear with me please and thanks for all the kind reviews. This here chapter does though, consists of Dan/Mercedes (Man, lol), Finchel and Quam. Enjoy**

"I got you something." A radiant Rachel smiled wide, handing Finn a small black box. The two were seated on her bed.

Finn smirked a bit, already excepting it to be something he would never suspect, and opening the box, he was right. "Rachel…" Inside was a small photo of his girlfriend, with the biggest smile on her face, seated on some kind of box. "…You took a photo of yourself and gave it to me…?"

"Yea." She nodded, snatching the photo from him and smiling at her perfect shoot, "It's my latest picture, so I thought I'd just give it to you." Handing it back to him, she asked, "You like it?"

"…"

"You don't…" She snapped, getting ready to take it back.

Finn stopped her, "No, I do. It's…" he took one more look at it before placing It in his pocket "beautiful. And you know what, I'll even blow it up and put it in my room."

"Really?" She almost shouted, "T-That's great…" Getting a little more comfortable, she took off her jacket, "You know, I have one more thing for you."

"Is it my birthday?" Finn questioned, watching as she crawled up closer to him and began kissing his cheeks, "…Rachel…"

"No," she whispered, "But we can pretend if you want. Come on," her hands landed on his chest as she tugged at his shirt.

Finn rose an eyebrow, "…N-Now?"

Rachel nodded, kissing his temple, "…Take it off—"

Suddenly, a loud ring went off. She panicked, stumbling back as Finn sighed, knowing what the sound was. He reached down into his pocket, pulling out his cell. "A text message." He read aloud. "…Oh…"

"Oh what?" Rachel tried to sneak a peek at the text though he refused to show her, "What is it, Finn?"

"N-Nothing." He stammered, adjusting his clothes and putting his shoes back on. "I…I gotta go—"

"Now?—"

"I love you." He kissed her nose, rushing out the door. Damn Kurt. Just as he was about to..."This better be good…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I got it!"

Mercedes yelled so loud, babies cried. She apologized with a wave before running up to her gang. "I freakin' got the job." Hugging Sara, she stated, "You and Dan are so awesome…"

Dan nodded, smiling, "If Uncle Teddy wouldn't give you the job he'd be a fool. I think you're perfect. Did he tell you your position?"

"…uh, yea…" She silently prayed that it would be the same position as this hunk. Pulling out a yellow slip, she read it with hope,… "Delivery…" Desperately looking up, she saw Dan bite his lip and Sara frown.

"…Dan and Sara are cookers." Juan appeared from behind her, "I'm a busboy…"

Mercedes looked around, noticing a couple tables. This was sort of a restaurant. "…So, I'm not gonna be here that often anyway…"

"Meh." Juan mumbled, going back to mopping the floor, "Congrats."

"…" Sara shot her eyes at Mercedes', "Well, at least you got the job and you'll be with Sam." She sounded so excited.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked, "He's in delivery as well?" She guess that made it a bit better, "Where is he, anyway?"

"It's a slow day…" Dan spoke up, "He said something about going to the store…"

"Oh…" Awkward silence flew in. She just didn't know what to say. She got the job and Kurt could no longer bash her about how lonely she's going to be but then again, she would be spending all her time with Sam, the na'vi speaking nerd instead of Dan, the caramel, mysterious hunk. Then, as if he read her mind, he commented.

"…Wanna go somewhere?"

Mercedes looked up, "Huh? Now? Don't you still have to work? I mean, I don't start until tomorrow but—"

"I'll cover for him." Sara perked up, showing off her tiny teeth once again, "I mean, like Dan said, It's a slow day and I'm sure boss wont miss him." She patted the two's back, "Now, you both, go."

"Thanks Sara." He reached for Mercedes' hand, "Ready?" he smiled as she collided her hand with his.

"Yea…" And if black people could blush, she would be as red as a tomato.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sam?"

"Quinn…"

The spoken of walked up to the blonde with a rose eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" Such a stupid question.

Sam glanced around, "It's a gas station." The two grinned.

"Yea, well, I didn't know…" She joked, placing five cakes in her basket. Her grin spread once she saw the look on his face, "It's for the guys at the shelter."

"Oh…" he pointed towards her belly, "...Thought you were just hungry..."

"No, no." She chuckled, "I know what you were thinking. Not that I blame you." She walked ahead as he followed, placing other items in her basket, "…I like helping others; it makes me feel better about myself."

Sam frowned a bit, "Why would you think any other thing about yourself, anyway?"

She stopped. How could he say that? She was going bizarre and yet he thought she was still the perfect little Barbie he once dated. She faced him, "…What did you think of me when you were dating me?"

"…What do you mean—"

"Answer the question." She demanded with closed eyes.

Sam took a hold of her basket, "Well, I thought you were one of the most beautiful girls ever, you were—are smart, you're unique, talented and most importantly, you were a great kisser." He smiled as she blushed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, taking her basket back from him, "…And now I'm just some psycho with a goner baby and pointless life. Sam," She looked into his eyes and caught that same look he used to give her when they were together. That look of sincerity, "I just drift through these days everyday, nothing matters anymore, and I feel so…"

His hand landed on her shoulder, "Hey, don't be so down on yourself. Even the best fall down some time. If you ever need someone, I'm here, you know that, right?"

She nodded, holding back her tears, "Why weren't you at Church today?"

He withdrew his hand, "Sorry. I had some business to take care of…" he drifted off, almost forgetting that he should be at work right now to see if Mercedes' got the job or not.

"I should get back to the shelter. Puck's probably waiting on me…" She took one more look at him, "Hey…thanks. A lot."

"No problem." He nodded, not even gonna bother to ask why Puck was there. Seemed like everyone was changing for the better.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kurt, you owe me awesome porn, man." Finn stumbled in the doorway, almost tripping over Blaine and the kitchen table, "Wait, never mind…I keep forgetting—what do you want?"

A calm Kurt rose up from his seat, eyeing his brother, "Well, today's the start date of 'Make Mercedes happy' or what I like to call it, 'Project MMH'. "

"Ok, forgive me for stating the obvious once again but, what is the point of all this? You just want me and Blaine to spy on her and see if she's working and then….that's it? Are we done? How is that helping her any way possible?"

Kurt faked a smile, "Finn, Finn, Finn, my little clueless puppet, listen here." He cleared his throat as Blaine remained silent, "Mercedes is my best friend, right? Yes. So, a little while ago, I talked to her about getting a boyfriend and she responded with 'I'll get a job'. 'Therefore, I'll always have something to do and I won't be alone.' I am fine with her working at some greasy pizza place, but I just want you two to make sure she is doing what she says she's doing, getting a job. If she's lying to me, I can swoop back in and find her a boyfriend. She doesn't know it yet but that's the contract of this. Now, you two have phones, use the camera on it to take some pics, report it back to me and I'll see what is going on. Do you understand now, Finn?"

He mumbled nonsense under his breath, nodding.

"Good…"

So, if we take pics of her with a uniform on or holding pizza, that's it. Mission complete?"

"Exactly."

Blaine stood, tapping Finn on the shoulder, "How easy. Let's get this over with, bro."

"Don't call me bro."

"Alright."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Dan, I'm scared." Mercedes admitted as he walked her through a forest full of creepy noises and huge trees that blocked out the sunlight.

Dan searched for her hand once again, "Don't be, just follow me."

"Where are we going—"The view that came next shut her up. It was so beautiful. As all the eerie sounds ended and the trees finally were separated, she saw it. This beautiful, giant fountain with a baby angel on top, pouring water down. Leaves covered the concrete, birds chirped and the trees finally gave way for sunlight. "…What is this?" She asked, feeling like she was in some kind of wonderland.

"My favorite place in the world." Dan answered, sitting down on the fountain, "I come here anytime I feel stressed." He motioned for her to take a seat next to him as she did.

The two stayed silent for awhile, taking in the beauty. Mercedes never knew this about herself but, she loved imagery.

"You and Sam, huh?"

"Huh?" Not listening, she glimpsed his way.

He looked her in the eyes, "Sam Evans. The dude who you go to school with."

Mercedes frowned, "What about him?"

"…" he shook his head, "Never mind…"

Being clueless when it came to relationships, she almost let that pass, "…Oh, no. No, Sam and I are…just friends. I mean like, barely. We went to prom together and that's where the story starts and ends." She tried her best to smile.

Dan smirked, "…That's….good." He nodded, "Cuz' I didn't want to be messing with someone's girl."

She blinked, "Nope, I'm no one's…girl…" she took her eyes off him, looking at the ground. Boy, was this awkward.

"Wanna go for ice-cream?" her saw her confused expression and continued. "No strings attached just, ice-cream."

No strings attached? Attach the strings, please! She didn't know what it was about her that gave off she didn't have the hots for this boy. Like, who wouldn't? "Yea, Ice-cream. I'm up for that."

He stood up, reaching for her hand again as she elegantly placed hers' in his. He was so different and she liked different. Especially if it involved hot caramel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sammy!" Sara, covered in dough ran up to the startled boy, hugging him tight and giggling, "Mercedes' got the job."

"I think she took my advice on being weird." Juan butted in as usual only to go back to what he was previously doing.

"That's good." Sara acted like his younger sister at times, "…Where is she?"

"Her and Dan went out somewhere, I don't know…" She spoke audibly, "But anyways, she got the same position as you."

"Oh alright, that's good…" 'Her and Dan'. So, he already made his move.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Your phones upside down, get it together man." Blaine mumbled. He and Finn were ducked behind some bushes, where they spotted Mercedes.

Finn tugged off his jacket, "It's so damn hot here…I cant believe I'm going to be spending most of my summer spying on Mercedes…"

"It should go by quick." Blaine commented, "One snapshot of her in uniform and we're done. Hey, look." He pointed to her by the Ice-cream stand, "…She's alone…"

Finn looked around, "I don't think so…" he and Blaine watched carefully as some light skinned boy handed her a vanilla cone. "She's smiling…she must know him."

"This changes everything!" Blaine said excitedly, "She said she was looking for a job but in reality, she's ditching for some alone time with her boyfriend. I don't know if Kurt will be happy that she has someone or upset because she didn't tell him."

"We don't know if that's her boyfriend, yet." Finn whispered, "It could be her cousin for all we know…" Turning his phone the right way, he took a photo of her and the mystery man talking to each other, "Well, that's enough for today…"

Blaine raised both brows, "Really? That's it…" He watched as the two walked away, "Kurt would want some more evidence."

"Yea but if we follow her around the entire day, we would get caught. Mercedes' like a cheetah, you know…"

Blaine nodded, helping Finn up and soon as the coast was clear, walked away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Thanks." Mercedes mentioned while she and Dan approached their job, "…That's such a warm welcome here. Makes me never wanna leave." She joked.

"I'm gonna hate that day," Dan responded smoothly, "You're cool, remind me of Katie."

Katie. She remembered that name, "You mean, the blonde haired, blue eyed Katie? The one who left as soon as I started?"

"Yea." Dan grinned, "Any ways, I have to get back to work before boss finally realizes 'the kid with the shaggy hair' isn't there." He took her hand, kissing the top, "See you tomorrow, Mercedes."

Butterflies flew in her belly as she watched him dodge around Juan and head in the back. He was so freakin' perfect. And him actually being interested in a plus size girl as herself just blew her mind. She couldn't want until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^**_

**Hi guys, so um, just wanted to clear some things up. This story takes place BEFORE the Samcedes drama in the ongoing Glee series. So, like, before Sam moved and Mercedes started dating Shane. I hope to catch up to all that soon. I made a mistake in the earlier chappy's in the Klaine and Finchel moments. It's fixed now. Forgive me. And also, I know that Samcedes happened in the finale of season 2 and in the summer break but…my Samcedes is a little different =) Thanks for reading and Enjoy. **

"Brittany!"

"..Who's that?"

Artie froze in the middle of a make out session, recognizing that voice. "Santana." He groaned, not daring to look behind him. He didn't need to, her presence was already noticeable.

"Oh, hey Santana." Brittany smiled, running up to her with a hug, "Artie, look it's Santana."

"…"

"So, Brittany," Santana smirked devilishly, narrowing her eyes at Artie, "I got us two tickets to that concert you wanted—"

"Sesame street!"

"Sesame street has a concert?"

"Apparently," Santana answered, "It's like this big thing all the cool kids are gonna be at. So, you in Brit Brit?"

"The cool kids—"

"Totally." She answered, grabbing her coat away from Artie's bed post, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Artie—"

"Wait!" The wheelchair bound boy glared towards Santana, "I also have something for you, baby." Strolling over to his drawer, he pulled out a red, green and gold sock.

Brittany gasped, scurrying over to his side and jerking the item away from him, "Oh my Glue, is this what I think it is?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany, it's just a sock—"

"Actually, it's not." Artie interrupted, joy plastered on his face as Brittany rubbed the piece of fabric on her cheek, "It's Santa's sock."

"Cant you tell Santana?" Brittany ran up to her, shoving the red, green and gold item in her face, "It's his exact size and…everything. How did you know Artie?" She kissed his cheek.

"What about the concert?" Santana questioned, holding up the two tickets, "This is a one in a lifetime thing, Brit…"

Not paying attention, she jumped on the bed, kissing the sock.

Santana frowned, walking up to Artie, "Alright nerd, you win this round, but I'll be back. Best to believe that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I-I don't get it. What is this?"

"…A Picture."

Kurt studied the item in his hand, frowning so much he looked like the Grinch. He was sure they said it was a picture of Mercedes and some mystery guy but…that's not what he saw here, "It's a branch?"

"What?" Finn snatched the photo from him, not believing what he saw, "…It is a branch. Dude, it's a branch!" He shoved it in Blaine's face who gave him the 'it's your fault' look.

Blaine sighed, "…I guess you didn't aim high enough…"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry—"

"I cant believe this!" Kurt snapped, pacing the kitchen floor again, "I ask one simple task, take a photo of Mercedes and you bring me back a picture of a branch? A branch? Ugh, I feel like Adam Lambert at the VMA's!"

Finn rose a brow, "You wanna shove a dude's head in your genitals—"

"You're here for our entertainment—"

"No! No matter what I do, I cant win!"

Blaine and Finn gave each other a 'that makes no sense' look but quickly dismissed it.

"You-You know what, that's ok. Deep breaths Kurt, deep breaths." He coached himself, exhaling and inhaling. He looked at the two, "I'm sorry, that wasn't a good reaction. After all, you both are doing this as a favor and I'm…very grateful. So, I'm going to forget about this little mistake and look past it. Hopefully, when I need you two again, you'll do it right next time. Dismissed." He clapped his hands twice and headed for his and Finn's room.

"…Your boyfriends turning into 'diva Kurt' again…"

Blaine sighed loudly, shaking his head, "Pray for me…"

Finn patted his back, "Sorry dude, I don't believe in grilled cheesus anymore…"

"…You're kind of dumb, you know that right?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The musty scent of olives and sauce never smelled so good to Mercedes before. This was it, her first day on the job. Monday. The first day to the rest of her summer. Just a couple of months with this job then finally, Kurt was going to be permanently off her case, hopefully. All she wanted was to prove to him that she didn't need a boyfriend to be happy and fulfilled. And although Dan seemed like her next big thing, he was just extra.

"Welcome new recruiter, to the rest of your life!"

Uncle Teddy was the first to shout out, good thing nobody was there at the moment. He walked up to her and shook her hand, grinning.

"Don't scare her, now." Dan was the second to come over, nodding his greeting, "Hello Miss Jones." He smiled. She noticed every time he did that, his beautiful hazel eyes lit up.

"Hello." She replied

"Mercedes!" Before she could get herself prepared, Sara slammed her body against hers, giving her a super uncomfortable hug, "You're here!" She squealed.

"..I'm here." Mercedes said uneasy. As usual, Juan was behind her. He gave her a thumbs up and got back to mopping the floor. Weird kid.

"Mercedes…"

She turned around, seeing Sam come in. He had on the uniform which consists of black pants and a red shirt that read 'Dominoes'. And although he was barely a friend, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. Being around these new people, it felt good knowing that he was going to be here as well.

"Sam." Opening her arms, she laughed once he slowly jogged into them. It reminded her of some cheesy movie when the couple slow mo into a hug with one another and by his laugh, she knew he got it too.

She was the first to pull away, "How are you?" That simple question brought back the reality of his situation.

He looked down then back up at her with that wide smile, covering up any pain he might've felt, "Alright, for now at least." Awkward silence, "Well, what about you?"

"Well, you remember Kurt right?" She joked, looping her arm through his and walking up to the counter.

"Mhmm…"

"Yea, well, I have a job now and he can no longer sweat me about having 'someone to love' and all that crap."

"I don't know, having someone by your side is pretty swell too—"

"Shut up." She laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.

Sam faced her, "I'm kidding of course. Single people for the win?"

"For the win." She nodded, not realizing the rest of the crew were just staring at them. Mercedes quickly set her arm free once she saw Dan's expression.

Sara sighed, looking between the two, "Well, boss, shall we get started? It's been time already and Juan looks mighty busy over there." She pointed to the boy who held three phones in his hand as he tried to signal for help. Sam went over.

"Right. Alright, guys. Go ahead. Uhh…Dan, will help you with whatever you need, Mercedes."

"K."

"Here." Dan handed her a manual of some sort. Well, she didn't know what is was but it looked like manual, "It's you and Sam's schedule, Juan has a customer who wants a delivery."

"Already?" She grinned, "It's only 10:13 in the morning."

"Pizza doesn't have a specific time." He smiled, patting her on the shoulder, "Your uniform is…" He thanked Sara who handed it to him, "here…"

"Thank you."

"Hm. Sam knows the rest. Good luck, Mercedes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How I do?" Puck asked Quinn after picking up his last piece of trash. "I been here a couple of days and already people love me."

Quinn walked past him, taking off her gloves and facing him, "It isn't about popularity, this isn't high school. These are people's lives and you shouldn't be flirting with these poor women as if they could actually have you, it's wrong."

"I just thought I'd make them feel a little better, it aint hurting em'."

"Yes, it is." She glared his way, "God, what is it with you and your freakin' ego?" She headed for the exit.

"The same thing that's wrong with you and your self-esteem."

"What?" She paused.

Puck walked up to her, "You heard me. You cant stand to have me around just because I knocked you up a year ago. Beth's here, get over it."

"It isn't about Beth!" Her anger rose, "It's about you and your game into getting on my good side just to get into my pants again—"

"What—"

"I'm through with you! Been through with you a while ago! I cant stand when you're in the same room as me! I want to vomit when I see your face! You ruined my life!"

"I ruined your life?" He yelled, "I didn't force you down on that bed and I'm not forcing you to even talk to me! I volunteered here to help, not to be with you! You're a fucking psychopath has-been."

"Psychopath?" She screamed as he walked away, "I am not crazy!" Tears filled her eyes, "I hate you, Puck. I hate you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I love you."

Rachel and Kurt sat on her bed, cutting out pictures of the hottest guys and fashions in any magazine Kurt would bring over. It was their annual Monday ritual.

"Love you too, Mini Streisand." Kurt leaned over, kissing her nose as she smiled brightly, "Oh, look at this guy." He pointed to a blonde, 5'6, blue eyed male model, "He's so hot, he melts lava."

Rachel chuckled, flipping the page to fashion, "Come on now babe, we have guys, we don't need this…anymore."

"A little eye candy doesn't hurt anyone."

"Excuse me?" She gasped, still smiling, "Is this the same Kurt Hummel? The one who only cared about fashion, hair care products and skin regiments?"

Flipping the page back to the previous one, he explained, "That Kurt is still here, darling…he just got an upgrade."

"Hm." She mumbled something underneath her breath then looked back up at him, "Do you think Finn and I will last?"

"Huh?"

Rachel curled her lips and pouted, explaining, "Because I can start to see some distance. First, he sits by you and Blaine only, he's always on his phone and just a day ago he ditched me…"

"…Really?" Was all that he could say. Well, no, he could say 'well, of course he is, he's ditching you to help me spy on Mercedes for whatever idiotic reason' but he decided not to.

She jumped off the bed and started pacing the floor, "I-I don't want this to be the end. I mean, we just got ok. If it wasn't me, it was Quinn, or Santana or…you—"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You did have a crush on my guy." She smiled.

Kurt cringed. Now that Finn was his brother, It was all too weird, "Ew..." He stuck out his tongue while she giggled. "Sit, Rachel…" She did as told and looked into his eyes, "Finn, isn't that smart…but he isn't that dumb. He loves you and you two are a match made in 'Heaven' or whatever. So, take a sip of some apple cider and chill." He handed her a bottle.

"You brought this?"

"Mhmm…" He nodded, joining her in the sheets as they flipped on the TV.

As he changed the channels, she sighed. She hoped he was right. All she wanted was Finn and if that wasn't going to last, she wouldn't know what she'd do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What a freakin' day." Mercedes, very wore out, leaned back in the passengers' seat of the car and let out a sigh. She smelled like pizza and animals. Yea, animals. One of the houses she went to had 3 dogs and unfortunately, they all leaped on her and destroyed the pizza. It was a disaster. "I never though I would say this but working at Dominoes is horrid…"

"Only at night." Sam spoke, driving off from their second to last house. It was now 7 pm. "You'll get a hang of it."

"I better." Groaned the diva, trying to fix her hair, "I need a warm, hot bath now."

"Unless you wanna take a dip in a nearby puddle, I decide you wait." Came his smile again.

Mercedes rose a brow. His demeanor was so…cool. Anything that went down didn't affect him in the least. Before she could think about it twice, she asked, "What is it with you?" And she wished she would've said that a bit kinder.

"…" Sam unexpectedly parked the car, turned off the radio and rolled up all the windows. He reached for her hand and put it on her heart, "…Feel that beat?"

"Yea…?" She asked uneasy.

"Well," his hand then guided her hand to his heart, "This is how your beat should sound. I love my heart, I don't want for it to have to work any more harder than it already does."

"Hippie?" She laughed, not taking this seriously.

"…" Sam looked in her eyes again, then grinned, "The more you relax, the more at ease your mind will be. No need to get hyped, y'know? "

"…" She guessed she should've suspected to feel this way. She didn't really know Sam all that well besides that he worked out nonstop and that he played football. Typical American. Or so she thought.

"Am I creeping you out?" He laughed, turning the radio back up and driving off.

"…No, actually…"

"Good." He nodded, turning a curve, "In case you're wondering, I know exactly how you feel. In my situation, stress isn't that hard to get. But I learned something…" He quickly glanced her way as he stopped in front of her house, "Worrying about crap you can't change is pointless. You want to work here to prove Kurt that you're happy single, then rep that."

"Right…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…Goodbye Mercedes." The blonde chuckled, pointing to her home, "It's your first day, and I can do this." He answered her second question.

She laughed a bit too, trying to clear her head, "Thanks Sam—" The door slammed shut as he ran over to her side and let her out. He bowed a bit while smirking. And all she could think of again was how different he was. So different. Taking his hand, she got out of the car and began to walk to her house.

"…Wait…" Mumbling to herself, her legs had a mind of their own as they jogged back his direction. "I forgot something." Her arms opened once more but this time, she was the one to pull him into a hug.

"…"

"…" Pulling back, she finally nodded and began to say something, "Sam—"

A loud, ringing nose filled the outside, nighttime air as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell. "It's Quinn—Hello?"

Mercedes stepped back a bit, eavesdropping.

"_Sam."_ She was obviously crying.

"Q-Quinn? Yea, I'm here…"

"_Sam, I need you. Please…can you—"_

"Of course." Came his quick reply.

Hanging up, he sighed and spoke, "Gotta go now, Quinn—"

"No, need for explaining. It's your life, nothing to do with me." And although it really didn't have anything to do with her, something in her felt like scum. She couldn't explain it really. It wasn't like she liked Sam…

"C-ya Cedes'." He touched her shoulder, kissed her cheek then headed back to the car.

"…" She watched him go. Sam and Quinn. Quam. So adorable. Both blonde, good looking, compatible, Barbie and Ken. And even if she was in the running, she knew she wouldn't win. Who could compete with Quinn?

"Definitely not me." She answered herself, heading into her house. Afterall, the little smirks they gave eachother was nothing but friendly. As if a white boy could be with her. She laughed to herself and shook her head. She didn't like Sam. Yeah, maybe she was interested in him, like the way you would be interested in a new student but that was all. That was all...

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**:OO How'd you like it? Are you liking my Samcedes? Are you hating it? Do you think it's going too fast or too slow? Is Hummelberry adorable? And are Santana vs Artie awesome? Lol. However you feel, tell me. Reviews are good news :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: You sorta depressed? I'm sorta depressed. You watched the new ep? Yea…but its ok! I know something good will come out of this. And besides, that's what Fanfictions are for! Haha, Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 9:**

"I feel like crap." Were the first words that came out of a still exhausted Mercedes as she got out of her bed. Today was a Thursday aka 'another working day'. She didn't realize how lazy she really was until now. She turned her head, hearing her phone go off; text message from Tina telling her how happy she was this summer and how her and Mike were so in love. Frowning before smiling, she texted back, '_Good on you, girl. Enjoy babe' _She really was happy for her, Tina was such a sweet girl and one of her closest most sincere friends. Even more than Kurt, but of course she wouldn't tell him that. Speaking of which, she haven't heard from Kurt in awhile.

"Mercedes…"

She set her phone on her dresser, "Mom?" As usual, she was dressed up for work. Unusually, she had a smile on that smooth face of hers'.

Mrs. Jones walked into her daughter's room, sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her.

Mercedes sighed a bit, knowing this was going to be a real talk about something deep. She hated deep talks with her mom, they were always so awkward.

"What are you doing, girl?"

The diva rose a brow, "What do you mean?" No matter how unpleasant her mom could be, she could never disrespect her, unless she wanted out of this house.

The older lady batted her eyes and frowned a bit, "You know darn well what I mean. You haven't been here lately, you're always on your phone or you're sleep and you barely talk to your dad and I. You doing something you shouldn't be, child?"

"No ma'." She groaned and immediately regretted it, "It's just—" Looking on the wall, she read 9:40, "I-I have to—"

As she tried to get up, her mom pulled her back down. Anger present in her eyes, "As if I'm gonna let you leave like that. Stop right there, young lady."

"I'm sorry." Mercedes apologized, preparing to head out the room, "I love you ma'. I-I have some things to go take care of—"

"Mercedes!"

"Yes?" She responded, turning her head.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"…" She froze, "W-What—" Not being able to hold it in anymore, she laughed so loud her mom thought she was choking. "No, ma'. I don't. Why?"

Her mom kept a straight as she walked up to her and folded her arms over her chest, "You're doing something…" She spoke, not answering the question, "…I raised you well, and I trust you. Whatever you are doing, it's for a good cause…" She seemed like she was talking to herself.

"It is." Mercedes kissed her moms cheek before running into the bathroom and into the shower. She couldn't be late; it was only her fourth day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Over the last couple of days, Puck couldn't find the strength to go back to that shelter or anywhere near Quinn. Sure, she was acting like a complete bitch but that was his babies' momma and she held a special place in his heart no matter what.

"Puck?"

"Can I come in?"

"…" Finn nodded, studying his previous best friend. "Sit any—". He stopped, seeing as how Puck took a seat next to Kurt on the living rooms' couch. He smirked at how Kurt cringed and scooted farther away. Puck paid no mind.

"So, what's up dude?"

Puck sighed, leaning over, "Quinn is what's up. I can't deal with her, she's going all…. 'I'm your babies mother but I hate you' and crap." He slammed his legs down on the middle table.

Kurt did some kind of hissing sound as he signaled for him to remove them. When he didn't, he did it himself.

"Oh, hey Kurt—So, Finn, help me out dude."

"H-How?" He stuttered, confused as usual. He remained standing, "In case you forgot, Quinn and I been over awhile ago. I love Rachel now…"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Puck butted in, playing with his Mohawk, "So, she tells me she regrets being with me and I call her a psycho path has been—"

These words Kurt caught on to, "You did what?"

Finn gulped.

Puck squinted.

"Why would you say that?" He popped up, staring his former bully into the eye. "Uh, just like a guy—"

"Calm down, Kurt..." Finn ordered, patting him on the back as he glared towards Puck and sat back down. "But I think he's right," his eyes roamed back over to his bud, "If there's one thing I got out of my relationship with Quinn it's that she doesn't mean everything she says. Sure," he nodded, "She says she regrets being with you but she loves Beth…and I'm sure the only thing she really regrets is that you two aren't together. I really think she loves you."

"Yea, right…" Puck dismissed his 'ridiculous' claim, staring him in the eye as Kurt continued to eavesdrop, "She loves me as much as Kurt loves girls—"

"Hey!—"

"And besides, we aren't compatible. It wouldn't work out…" He finished up, "Not to mention all those, 'I want to vomit when I see your face' comments…"

Turning off the TV and heading down the stairs, Kurt called out, "She's not the only one…"

"Your brothers' an asshole."

"Says the asshole!" Came the male divas' quick response.

Finn sighed, Kurt had amazing hearing. He waved it off, "…He's just…worrying about some stuff. Now, back to Quinn." He paused, thinking a bit. Just then, something came to him, "Wait—did you make her cry?"

Puck shrugged, "I don't know, I walked off."

"But…did it sound like she was crying?"

He shrugged once again as Finn sighed and replied, "Sorry man, cant help you then. I need more information. Like, if Rachel is angry with me she tells me, without screaming or anything but when she cries….serious damage has been done."

"Rachel's different." The badass stated, plopping his legs back on the table, "No matter what, she will take you back. Quinn is….not like that. She's more of a hard case." Which he wouldn't admit but that's what he sort of liked about her.

"Does that matter?" Finn questioned, raising both brows, "You're not with her anymore."

"But I still wanna get on her good side!" Coming to Finns' place was obviously pointless. "We have a child together," he muttered, "We are always going to have a connection. And I've changed," He smirked a bit, "…for the better." He assured Finn who just looked dumbfounded as usual. "Screw this—Kurt!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn began to ask, "Why are you—"

"What!" The spoken of called out.

"Come ere'!" Puck shouted back as he hushed Finn and waited for Kurt to appear. He held back a crackle once he saw the mask on his face, "Can you help me?"

Kurt frowned, "Sorry, I'm not a brain surgeon—"

"I'm serious dude." He sounded sincere.

Kurt frowned even more, looking towards Finn who just shrugged. Walking up a bit closer, he stated, "What is it?"

"How can I make Quinn be good with me, again?" He wasted no time.

Kurt squinted his eyes and held his hand up in the air, "What—what happened to Lauren?"

Puck glanced down, "…We're not together anymore…."

"She left town without telling him." Finn shouted out with a smile.

"Oh, I don't blame the poor girl…."

"So, will you help me?"

He looked Puck into the eye, held his shoulder and spoke slowly. "Here's what you do. Now, I'm going to say this really slow and clear so your small brain can comprehend every word." Clearing his throat, he deepened his voice, "…A…polo…gize…"

"Apologize?" Puck glanced between him and Finn, "Is it that easy?"

Kurt removed his hand from his shoulder and headed back down stairs, "Not at all. But you can start with that. If it doesn't work, just stay away from her."

"…"

"…."

"It's so hard to take his advice—for all I know, he can be planning to get me into more trouble. We both know Kurt and I don't have the best…er….'relationship'. He air quoted.

"He means well." Finn mumbled, upset with the fact he ignored him and asked his brother. "Well, there you have it," he stood, "Go apologize." The 'giant' took hold of Puck's shoulder as he pushed him up and out the door, "Now…go do it." Slamming the door before he could respond, he sighed and turned around. Puck had his advice and he was tired. Jumping on the couch, he went into a deep sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm getting worried…"

A shaky Sara said aloud as she played with dough. Today was a busy , busy day for some reason. Juan was mopping floors like crazy, Sara was making a lot of pizza and Dan already took the late Sams' shift. "It's not like him to not be here…" She mumbled.

Mercedes glanced her way, "I'm sure he'll be here. I just hope he doesn't get in any trouble…" She hadn't really spoken to Sam since that day he took her home. At work, they've been so busy they took separate cars to their designations. A "Hi" and "Bye" it was these past few days.

"How are you two?" Sara asked, being the noisy person she was.

Mercedes looked down at her schedule and shook her head, so many damn people wanted pizza this summer, "Me and Sam…? Um, I guess we've been ok. He's a good person."

"Not him. Dan." The redhead handed Uncle Ted some dough as he rushed to the back, "It seems like he likes you and Dan isnt usually that open. It's so cute."

Cedes' frowned. She talked as If she knew Dan her entire life. Well, maybe she did. "Yea, well, he's good looking." Noisy Sara. "And he's nice so—"

"I should be getting Sams' paycheck…" An angry Dan pushed through the door as he took the schedule from his boss' hand, "Where is the big mouth dude?"

"Don't know." Sara shrugged, "Me and Mercedes here were just talking about him…"

Dan turned his head to Mercedes, "You were?" He was asking the both of them but Mercedes was smart enough to know that he was really just talking to her, so she didn't answer.

Sara nodded, cleaning dough out of her hair, "Yea, he's—"

"Late! I'm sorry!"

"Finally…"

"Never again, Sam!"

"You owe me money!"

"..Thanks for the warm welcomes." Sam jogged through the door and nodded towards his crew. A couple of seconds later, he had on his uniform and had his schedule. "Ok, ok," he pointed towards his crew, "Sara Bear, I'm here, no panic, I'm so sorry boss, thank you Dan and…" he glanced at Mercedes but then realized she didn't say anything, "….Hi." He grinned.

"…Hello." She muttered before heading to her job car. She didn't wanna get in his way or causing her head confusion. Anytime she was around him, she felt like…a...Ugh, she couldn't even explain it in her head.

"Hey, Mercedes!"

She closed her eyes. Damn it.

Sam sighed, running his right hand through his hair. He looked at her and expected that same look of openness and light in her eyes but he didn't receive that for some reason; causing him to frown, "…Something wrong? Wanna talk?"

Mercedes sighed inwardly. Was it really showing that bad? "No time, I've gotta get to—"

"Speaking of which, I was thinking we could ride together. That'd give us time to talk….we haven't talked much and I've…" He looked at the ceiling then back in her brown eyes, "missed ya'…"

"Missed me?" She chuckled, pointing to herself, "For what? Why would you miss me…?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" He smiled. Looking to his right, he saw as Uncle Ted pointed to the clock and his pocket. Time is money. "Come on," He tapped her wrist and insisted, "We'll ride together."

And although she didn't wanna ride with him. Although she didn't wanna confuse her head any more than it already was. Although she knew he didn't like like her and she didn't like like him, she said yes. Sam always made her say yes.

The ride to the past 3 houses had been as awkward as expected. Sam drove, Mercedes delivered the pizza then it was on to the next one. The radio was sort of quite, the only songs that were playing were love songs and that didn't help. But if its one thing this ride has helped, it was her thoughts. She finally kind of knew what she was getting frustrated about. Sam, her High school friend and ex boyfriend of her best friend was now going to be around her for some months. And besides all that, anytime they were around each other, it wasn't like on a normal boy/girl associate, "I loved your best friend" level. It was this, "Hey, we're partnered together by fate(Uncle Ted) and we have this connection that makes my heart go pound anytime I'm near you" kind of level. She didn't understand it completely, she didn't like Sam. She didn't like Sam! And he didn't like her. So what was this "jealous", "angry" type of feeling she was feeling. This didn't make any sense, still!

"Love songs are overrated."

"Not when you're in love."

"Excuse me?" Sam chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I-I mean…" She fumbled with her hands like some shy girl. Since when was she shy? Get yourself together. She loosened up a bit and said more loudly this time, "Not when you're in love. Anytime I didn't have a date for Valentines Day or…date at all, I would hate anyone who was in love. But when I did have someone…I was the fool I once hated. You can't tell me it wasn't the same for you." She grinned his way though he didn't see her.

He turned a curve and stopped in front of another house as he handed her the pizza, "So true." He smiled wide. So far, Mercedes was good company. "You're up."

She took the pizza and got out of the car. "Hello," She smiled. Some kid answered the door, gave her the money, took the pizza and slammed the door shut on her face. Rude. But she didn't care, she had more stuff to worry about.

"Quinn is really hurt."

Not really what she wanted to hear as she got back in the car. But she couldn't be that selfish, she loved Quinn, she watched as she gave birth, Quinn was her white sister. So, instead of telling him to "shut up and drive", she listened.

Sam started the engine, "Puck was being an ass again and said some things he shouldn't have. I just don't understand why she puts up with him. She deserves the best—"

"Like you?" She really shouldn't have said that. The diva in her kicked in at the wrong time. She could tell by the way his driving slowed down.

The blonde quickly glanced at her, no expression on his face, "No." He finally answered, "Not like me. I'm nowhere near the best…"

"Sam, I'm sorry, that's not really what I meant—"

"No, it's ok." He smiled again and made her tension go away for a bit, "You knew Puck longer than you knew me, and it's natural for you to take his side."

"It's not about taking sides." She cut in again, worried she was going to lose a friend she barely even had, "It's just…" she sighed, "Puck may not be the romantic, understanding type but believe me, he lost at least some of that "ass" personality he had in the early Glee club. He's a good dude…." She stopped, "Please don't get mad at me, I really don't mean to—"

"No," he interrupted, stopping again, "I respect your opinion. I respect you. I can't get angry about it. I just…hate seeing Quinn like that."

Of course he did. "Me too." Mercedes patted his shoulder, really being sincere, "I love Quinn. I love Puck. I know the two aren't meant to be though, she will find someone who she really loves and deserves and the whole 9. I believe that. I'm just happy she has you to confide in, you're the perfect person for that." She grinned, relieved that the intense conversation ended. She didn't want to get on his bad side or seem like some fake twat. All she wanted was to focus on this job. That's it. That's all.


End file.
